


My Warrior of Light Can't Be This Cute!!!

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Crushes, F/M, Fantasizing, Pining, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: As the Warrior of Light, the impact of your actions upon all of Eorzea and its future cannot be denied. By your accomplishments and failures, ever so slightly and significantly does the fate of the world change.The same couldespeciallybe said to those who see themselves as your ally, your mentor, and--even so--your enemy.But you need not slay a primal to leave those particular individuals at a loss for words.This collection will document the many ways that you, the Warrior of Light, have wrought flustering havoc upon some of Eorzea's most notable men.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Reader, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Magnai Oronir/Reader, Magnai Oronir/Warrior of Light, Thancred Waters/Reader, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	1. Boiled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> ~~the moment i realized that thancred is voiced by nakayuu i knew i was trapped in this game with no way out~~  
>    
> HELLO I'VE STARTED FFXIV AND I AM IN HUSBAND HELL
> 
> With all the inspiration I've gotten from XIV, I thought it would be fun to document my progress in the game with one-shots for all the hotnesses that I encounter. I will note that since this series will be updated as I play along the game, characterization might be surface level at first~
> 
> ALSO WHILE THINGS MIGHT BE TENDER-ISH NOW, I foresee this collection being like my Mista one where things get inevitably SAUCY & LEWD so the rating on this is most likely gonna go up ONCE THINGZ GET EXPLICIT
> 
> ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THAT I'VE JUST MET HAURCHEFANT
> 
> AND HE'LL PROBABLY BE NEXT TO BE ADDED TOO
> 
> ~~AND A ONE-SHOT FOR AYMERIC IS MOST DEFINITELY GONNA BE A MATTER OF WHEN BECAUSE I AM A WEAKLING 2 ROYAL HOTNESSES VOICED BY TATSUN~~
> 
> ANYHOW THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY RN THANK YOU TAKING THE TIME TO STOP BY HERE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

A merciless dry heat.

While the many wandering adventurers and curious tourists who made their way into Ul’dah were prone to shifting off their cloaks and scurrying to the nearest tavern for cool respite, Thancred often joked about feeling a chill if the weather was even a degree lower than usual.

And yet, on this afternoon--seemingly no different than any other day of the eternal summer at Horizon--a bead of sweat dared to form at the side of his neck.

He wasn’t outside, rather he was situated against a wall by the entrance to The Solar. And even with the cooler temperatures offered thanks to the underground structure of The Waking Sands, he still could not refrain from sweating.

Not while he could feel the delicate brush of your fingers against his cheek.

Of all the Scions, you were a unique one without a doubt.

The unwavering fortitude of your determination, the grand scale of your power, the enticing charm of your personality.

And, of course, the captivating allure of your beauty.

How he managed to carry out his existence showing his endless gratitude to an countless array of women whose names fail to currently come to mind without having once encountered you was still mind-boggling to him.

Admittedly however, his mind was not in any place to be thinking coherently.

Upon entering The Waking Sands after returning from a mission around Camp Drybone, he heard from Tataru that you had just returned from Costa del Sol after attending to the needs of Mayaru Moyaru--something about a massive shark terrorizing beachgoers at the Moonfire Faire.

A grin quirked onto his lips as he made his way down the stairs.

You attending Moonfire Faire at the gorgeous shores of Costa del Sol? Certainly, an upstanding Eorzean like you would have had to put on whatever the revealing festival attire was this year at least once.

A means of honoring the local culture, obviously.

He anticipated that you were wearing your adventurer clothes. However, for the future of Eorzea, it was imperative that he see you don the Moonfire Faire wear.

What he _didn’t_ expect was the moment he passed through the doors, he was met by a striking ‘POP!’ of glitter and confetti that had him jumping in surprise that fell onto him, a faint yet notable scent of coconut and lime entering his nostrils.

A familiar giggle and a familiar voice immediately followed.

“Good seeing you, Thancred.”

His eyes opened from having quickly shut in surprise.

A familiar face but an unfamiliar attire that revealed skin that pained him to be unfamiliar with.

A quip--however teasingly admonishing or flirtatiously witty--failed him.

How could he when a scrap of cotton was all there was to conceal your chest, your left leg bared by the long slit of a floral pareo that made him want nothing more than to see for himself if you were wearing shorts underneath?

All he could do was allow words of greeting to stumble out from his lips while he suddenly found himself shifting back against a nearby wall as you hummed if he enjoyed his gift.

He did.

Even though you were referring to the Costa del Sol-themed Moonfire Faire party popper.

“Ahh, all that confetti on you is probably gonna be too hard to remove by yourself. Here, I’ll just--”

Your voice trailed off as you brought your hand up to his face, your thumb brushing away the bits of colored tissue paper and glitter that managed to land on his cheek.

He had no objections to this, despite how tight his chest felt.

How was it that he was feeling this way, feeling so flustered?

The answer was something to be pondered on more in depth later.

Perhaps while he asked about how your trip was in his quarters, with your body anchored to his bed by his own, much like how you were keeping him pressed to the wall.

In the same way your fingers were delicately caressing over his skin, he could _and would_ return the favor, albeit with his hand running against up along your thigh to undo the tie that held up your pareo with little effort.

But again, that would have to wait for later.

All Thancred could do was look into your eyes with halted breath and flushed cheeks, his body feeling the stiffest and sweatiest that it had ever felt in a long time.


	2. Local Weather (Haurchefant)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAURCHEFANT'S A BRONY??????????????????????????????????????????????

The ceaseless blizzard that left the lands of Coerthas forever slumbering beneath a blanket of snow and sleet was not for everyone.

Haurchefant was well aware of this.

Even amongst locals and the most dedicated of knights, the weather was bemoaned by many. By now, he was used to adventurers from the likes of the city-states below immediately rushing to the fireplace within his chancery at Camp Dragonhead.

However, there was one recent visit that lingered in his mind, the effect of which had him staring straight towards the kindling flames of his fireplace on this particular evening.

The hour was late but he could not bring himself to retreat to his quarters.

Not while he had that delectable sight still fresh on his mind.

The flash of panties by none other than you, the appointed champion of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.

He had come to enjoy your company since the two of you met--you seeking out The Enterprise to combat the vicious gales of Garuda. There was inspiration to be found from your courage, admiration in your strength, and--undeniably so--longing for your company. Each visit from you was something he had to savor, with each goodbye leaving him hungering for more.

After all, you still offered him a cheeky “Perhaps” when he once proposed that you join him in his quarters some time soon.

For a test of strength of course.

Tangled in his sheets.

Bold, shameless--you could label his advances however you’d like. Certainly, there wasn’t any one in the world who could match his prowess in bed.

It was as much for your sake as it was for his.

Who knows when all of Eorzea would call for your attention yet again?

And though you left too quickly for his liking on this day, he still appreciated the gift you left behind for him to enjoy.

You were in a rush to claim an ungodly amount of Ice Sprite cores on the behest of acclaimed Chef Lyngsath for an upcoming dessert sampler soiree at The Bismarck. Comparing the tropical weather of Limsa Lominsa to the endless blizzard of Coerthas, it was clear as day that you were not dressed for the weather with your thin yet long robe, the front of which ended just above your hips, which offered many the sight of your skirt’s hem and the bold display of your legs. Given your tight schedule, you had little time to so much as change upon transporting from paradise to the tundra.

Still, you at least paid him a visit once you were finished hunting for those icy orbs.

While you lamented on how he could endure to live in such a frigid place, you quickly hurried by his fireplace to warm your chilled body. 

As he took in and admired your precious whines, a sly grin slid on his lips.

Obviously, if you were so cold, there was  _ one _ way to warm you up that he would happily offer.

But that would have to wait for another time, as the moment you could finally regain feeling in your legs once more, you quickly prepared to teleport away while offering your goodbyes.

And it was then, as your body slowly levitated into the air, that he saw a flash of lace.

A sharp crackle was emitted from the fireplace.

Haurchefant, still gazing into its smoldering cinders, let out a snort as his lips quirked into a wry smile.

Similarly, a fierce inferno had now seized hold of his body, far beyond any flame within the roaring fireplace could even think to muster.

He just wanted to warm you up, to kiss the chill off of your thighs before helping himself to playful teasing bites.

All until he would start marking your skin.

If you would be flaunting your legs in such a way, surely it wouldn’t hurt to leave a reminder to any wandering eye about the man who is best compatible with you?

As his mind quickly descended into the many ways he wished to ravage you, there was at least one silver lining amidst all of the frustrations that you conjured up so easily.

At least his libido was being stoked by thighs, as opposed to the flustering effect that a revealed shoulder would have on a certain Ishgardian Lord Commander.


	3. The Standing Sands (Thancred)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO 
> 
> IT'S BEEN A GOOD HONKIN MINUTE SINCE THE LAST UPDATE--I'M IN HEAVENSWARD NOW AND ELEZEN HELL HAS GOT ME BY THE ASS BETWEEN THE BRONY, THE VIRGIN, AND THE MUSKY
> 
> NONETHELESS MY HEART STILL YEARNS FOR THIS HARLOT AND HIS AWFUL SANDALS ; v ;
> 
> ANYHOW THANKS FOR STOPPING BY TO READ!!! PLS ENJOY~!!!

“Wasn’t this break supposed to be 15 minutes?”

Those words left your lips in a warm, breathless murmur. Though they were meant to be received by a listening ear, the humid, sea salt air of Vesper Bay sought to receive that which you spoke. Your question was meant to be more teasing than admonishing, the inflection in your tone picked up by the man who stood right before you.

A grin quirked onto his lips, an amused chuckle soon following.

Both sensations felt against your neck.

The move from Thanalan to Mor Dhona was well underway, with every Scion on hand to have everything transferred from The Waking Sands to the Rising Stones.

Save for you and Thancred, who called you outside for a brief respite outside your soon-to-be former headquarters that overlooked the vast waters of Vesper Bay.

But rather than listen to Urianger speak prose about how the purple hues of a potion was akin to the setting dawn that was life, or hear Yda and Papalymo argue over who would be the one to best pack up Louisoux’s cane, the two of you were outside, with your back pressed against the stonewall of The Waking Sands, your body pinned to the surface by Thancred’s.

With some tugging at hems and nudging of smallclothes, together you were intertwined by the steady pumps of his cock pushing in and out of your core. Though, with how delectable of a sensation that your slick, velvety walls provided while squeezing around his dick, his temperance was quickly being undone with something much more urgent and needy lurking behind.

Not that he was one to ever resist you anyway.

One of your legs was left upraised by his fondling grip on your thigh while his other hand simply could not refrain from groping your ass as he continued to thrust away into you, his lips currently planted onto your neck for soft kisses. At your question however, he drew back slightly, the look in his brown eyes still looking so affectionate despite how hazy they were with desire.

“It was, I swear. However, I feel as though I’m becoming more in tune with my body this way. I can’t be packing up The Waking Sands if I’m feeling hollow, now can I...?”

His lips sought out yours.

Your mouths parted when you needed to break for air.

He leaned forward to claim another kiss from you, then another and another.

There was no lie to his words about feeling hollow.

The time he unwillingly spent away from you was much too long, too lonely.

From here on out, whether in Mor Dhona to wherever in the world you may need to go, Thancred would follow, for his fill of you would never be sated.


	4. I'll Take You to the Moon (Magnai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BUMPING THIS UP WHILE OMW TO GIVE THIS MANS THE LUNAR COOCHIE HE'S BEEN CRAVING](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8iB877oXjM)
> 
> TY AND I HOPE U ENJOY!!!

It really should have been obvious.

Of course the Warrior of Light would possess an ethereal radiance akin to that of the moon.

But in the eyes of Oronir, strength was everything and your power was simply too glorious to see the graceful elegance that was present in your soul.

And once Magnai realized this, there was nothing that could even dare to impede his conquest to your heart, your body.

His Nhaama was finally within reach and he would do whatever it took to make you his.

It would be no easy task, but having the Warrior of Light his bride was something that he saw as a matter of when, not if.

And success was eventually seized.

In the same way he was seizing hold of your hips, gripping tightly as he continued to pummel your sopping core from behind, making sure to sheathe every thick, meaty inch of his cock inside of you.

Within his chambers, moonlight poured in through the window--an acknowledgement from the Dusk Mother herself upon the blessed union between himself and his cherished moon, a joining that was set in stone by the bonding ceremony that occurred earlier in the day.

Before him was you, knelt on all fours, sweet moans falling from your lips as your body shuddered gloriously beneath his massive, hulking frame.

To think that the warrior who could both protect and dominate the world was now mewling so preciously beneath him was a thought that made him want nothing more than to spill every drop of his seed into your womb.

And surely he would, over and over without hesitation--he had craved for this moment for so long, yearned for the opportunity he would get to begin a glorious lineage with someone worthy of his heart.

Keeping one hand firmly on your hip, he reached around to grope at your breast with your other, the soft sensation pressing against his palm only fueling his fierce desire to make you into a mother so he may be able to drink and suckle milk from your nipples.

At the same time, Magnai brought his lips to your neck, his tongue swiping at your skin before he bit down, ready to make his claim on you.

For there was no one else in this realm who could truly appreciate your light like him.


End file.
